Vegeta's Past
by Butch
Summary: How did Vegeta really go SSJ? Not how you think.


# Vegeta's Past

** **

"Durn you woman, I'm not crazy!" shouted an angry Vegeta.

"Shut up, Vegeta, you know you were making weird screams last night. I don't want Trunks to grow up with a psychotic father," answered Bulma.

"I'm not psychotic! I just did the most marvelous thing in the world. I'm stronger than Kakarrott!" roared Vegeta.

"That's why you're going to see a psychiatrist, no one I MEAN no one, is stronger than Goku," shouted down Bulma.

"Okay, if I see your happy little shrink, will you be happy and leave me alone?" demanded Vegeta.

"Yes, today, NOW!" cried Bulma.

Vegeta entered the office of Dr. Anon Freud, noted psychiatrist. Freud had a family line of psychoanalysts back to the great Sigmund himself. Vegeta stormed in. Dr. Freud casually turned to him and asked him to sit on the couch. Vegeta complied only to make things go faster.

"Name please?" asked Freud.

"Vegeta," answered Vegeta.

"Last name?"

"I do not believe that I have one."

"Did you have one when you were a child?"

"I don't really remember, it was a long time ago."

"Parents?"

"King Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta. I don't remember my mother."

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?"

"The evil Frieza killed my father, destroyed my planet, and I lived a soldier's life."

"When did these events happen?"

"When I was about thirteen."

Freud noted that his patient was ending latency and beginning the genital stage when tragic things happened.

"Was your mother on the planet?"

"No, I don't know where she was."

"She was alive, then."

"I don't know."

"Do you remember any events before thirteen?"

"I remember at twelve when my father told me that one day I might be a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? Why did he say this?"

"Because I was Prince of all Saiyans. I am a Saiyan if you thought I was human."

"I see, and did you go Super Saiyan?"

"I did last night."

"Were you having a dream?"

"Yes, I was in some woods and these little creatures appeared out the woods. They said things like Pika, Squirtle, Bulba, and Butterfree. Soon they had surrounded me and I could not get through. I yelled, 'Why do you torture me?' They just kept coming. I began to fight them. They were easy to defeat but they just kept coming. I was getting frustrated and out of breath. They just kept coming and coming. I couldn't understand it. Then a voice said, 'Prepare for trouble' I cried NOOOOOOOOO, and I shot down the cat shaped balloon. All the things kept coming for me again and again. Finally I lost my nerve. Something snapped and I became a Super Saiyan. Then I woke up and I was a Super Saiyan. It was incredible. I was stronger than I'd ever been. I was quicker too. It was fabulous. Suddenly I was stronger than Kakarrott. I had attained my life's goal."

"I see. Do you know what those creatures are called?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Vegeta, tell me, are you familiar with repression?"

"What?"

"Repression, the idea that things you don't want to remember are banished to the unconscious."

"No, I've never heard of it."

"I see. In the unconscious, material seeps out in things like dreams. I think these are repressed memories of things past. It is possible that we can get your memory of your youth back. In any thoughts that you have, were there times when your father was not there?"

"I can't remember my father past eleven years of age."

"Really, what can you remember?"

"I remember a girl with scanty clothes and a boy, older than me, who liked to look at women although he never noticed the girl."

"Did you know them well?"

"I think so, but…" Vegeta began to grab his head. His brain pulsed and hurt.

"Vegeta, don't fight it, let it go."

Vegeta began to remember his past, he did not tell Freud yet…

-It was a strange day when Ash Ketchem turned around and noticed a monkey tail growing from him. Only his friend Pikachu saw it. He rushed home immediately. There was his mother, by herself. She saw his tail. "Ash, the time has come. I want you to know the truth. Your father is King Vegeta of Vegeta. He said to send you when you were ready, but you got so involved in the pokèmon that I just couldn't."-

Vegeta knew it all now. All he had once known. His tenacity, the desire to be the best, and his nature to make himself stronger had been holdovers. When his father saw his pets he made Ash give them away except for Pikachu. Ash's name was changed to Vegeta like his father and his past was brainwashed out of him. Pikachu had been vaporized when Frieza destroyed the planet. He felt anger.

Freud realized his patient had remembered, but it was not helping the patient.

"The creatures in the dream, did they belong to you?"

"Yes, now I know."

"Good."

"Doctor, how can I rerepress these memories?"

"You want to repress them again? Don't you have less anxiety now?"

"No, I want them repressed."

"Well, I could hypnotise you."

"Do it then."

Freud hypnotized Vegeta,

"You're getting sleepy. You did not know the little creatures in your dreams. You achieved Super Saiyan by training in space. When I snap you will awaken."

Vegeta awoke. 

Freud prescribed cocaine, but before he could give the prescription to Vegeta, the Saiyan was gone through the window. He had to defeat the Androids to beat Kakarrott.

_I want to be the very best,_

_That no one ever was,_

_To beat Kakarrott is my real test,_

_To train myself is my cause,_

_I will train across space,_

_In all kinds of gravity,_

_To go Super Saiyan and command,_

_The power that's inside,_

_VEGETA!_

_Gotta beat 'em all_

_It's so true,_

_I'm better than all of you,_

_You face me,_

_And I whoop up on you,_

_VEGETA!_

_Gotta beat 'em all,_

_VEGETA!_

Author does not own or claim to own Dragonball Z or Pokèmon.

Author does claim exclusive rights over Vegeta theme song, but is willing to make a deal.


End file.
